I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for scheduling data transmission and controlling admission in a communication network.
II. Background
A communication network may observe wide fluctuations in loading due to various reasons. When the network loading is high, it may be desirable for the communication network to serve certain users ahead of other users. For example, when a natural or man-made disaster occurs, the communication network in the affected area may be strained by excessive traffic load and sometimes by impairments to the network infrastructure caused by the disaster itself. It may be desirable for the communication network to serve emergency assistance personnel, such as police and fire fighters, ahead of the general public. There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to effectively serve different users under heavy network loading.